Greeny Phatom The Movie 2
}} Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 is a 2012 American 3D traditional animated comedy film based on the animated television series Greeny Phatom created by Robert Stainton. The film is a sequel to the 2002 animated film Greeny Phatom The Movie. It was directed by Terry Ward, one of the writers of the first film, and written by Stainton and Gabriel Garcia. The movie stars the regular television cast (Robert Stainton, Billy Crystal, Jason Lee, James Clayton, Owen Wilson, Geo G., Tony Daniels, Tom Kenny and Martin Sherman), who are returning to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film, with guest appearances by Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link and Drew Adkins as Arthur Read. The film is produced by 20th Century Fox Animation, Sony Wonder, Sesame Workshop, DHX Media and Film Roman and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released in 3D on November 2, 2012 to generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $268 million on a budget of $73 million. It is rated PG for "rude humor and some mild action." Plot Little Guy has been working on his new clone, but when Gree Guy came and put his own chewing gum into the DNA scanner of the cloning machine, it made a brand-new evil clone named Dark Little Guy. Gree Guy is back for revenge. With help from Dark Little Guy, Gree Guy is in search of the final object of a powerful Triton. The awesome powerful Triton makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the blue and green toy (which Dr. Beanson purchased from Toys R Us in the first film). When the entire city of 123 Greeny Phatom is put into danger, Little Guy and his friends (Dr. Beanson, Little Guy 2, Geo Guy, Dr. PBS, Green Bob, and Toon Link) need to go on an incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Greenytoons' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The GreenyHeroes'. Cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *James Clayton and Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson *Tom Kenny as Green Bob and Lucas Guy *Billy Crystal as Doctor *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3 *Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 *Drew Adkins as Arthur Read *Ulises Tobar as Gree Guy *Tara Strong as Toon Zelda *Donna Christie as Little Girl Production After the release of Greeny Phatom The Movie in 2002, Robert Stainton confirmed that they might work on a sequel idea. In late 2009, The New York Times reported that the Greeny Phatom team are developing a sequel to Greeny Phatom The Movie. In 2009, it was first announced under the title of "Untitled Greeny Phatom film". Other titles that had been considered include, among others Greeny Phatom: The Second Film, Greeny Phatom The Movie: The Sequel and Greeny Phatom The Movie 2: Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (before getting split apart). Release The film was set to be released on November 9, 2012, but was moved up a week to November 2, 2012 Home media Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-Ray 3D on February 5, 2013. Category:Movies Greeny Phatom: The Sequel Movie Category:2013 Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia